Aliens invade my English class!
by MidgetGem16
Summary: What would happen if Pai,Kish and Tart invaded my english lesson. Complete! Ch.2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it!

Mint: (sarcastically)I'm sure they will.

Me: and what's that supposed to mean? 

Mint: Nothing oh nothing. Shifty eyes

Me: Glares On with theshow!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: The aliens from Tokyo mew mew decide to invade my English lesson.

Mr. T (He's the English teacher): I have to go to a meeting class so get on with your work. He leaves 

Everyone starts talking

Me: So Danni (Her pen name is something like ravengirlz but I can't remember) if you met the aliens from Tokyo mew mew what would you do? 

Danni: If you call me Danni again I'll punch you. If I met the aliens I would invite them back to my house and discuss plans for world domination!

Me: O…k (All of my friends and me are at least a tiny bit crazy) So Annie what would you do?

(Oh by the way Annie and Danni are my only friends who watch or read Tokyo mew mew) 

Annie: I would eat them. Mwahahahaha!

Me: Weirdo's. 

Suddenly Kish Pai and Tart appear in room 

Me/Danni and Annie: Wha?

Me: Omigod. 

Kish: Hello!

Annie: Hey Mel (Me!) where are the chips?

Kish: Um what is she talking about?

Me: Well she said if she met you she would eat you.

All aliens in room: O.O 

Annie: It's chow time!! Knife and fork appear out of nowhere

Tart: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Annie starts chasing tart round room going Mwahahahaha!!

Pai: Enough! Fuu rai sen!

Everyone: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Beth: Ok stop. Who are you and why are you here? 

Kish: I'll give you three guesses.

Beth: Bite me.

Kish: Why?

Beth: Figure of speech.

Me: Don't do what I think you're gonna do Beth.( Beth is from my class she is good at being rude).

Beth: Anyway since I don't know your names I'll just call you Freak, Weirdo and Midget.

Tart: I'm not a midget you old hag!

Beth: What did you call me!

Tart: laughs nervously nothing Start's running

Beth: You better run Midget! 

Danni: Don't Beth.

Beth: Why not?

Danni: I dunno just felt like saying that.

Beth: Ok Runs after Tart 

Me: Weird.

Danni: You're telling me.

Annie: I haven't eaten an alien yet! Chases Kish with Knife and fork

Kish: Argh! She's crazy get her away from me!

Annie: Mwahahahaha!

Pai: I'm not going to do anything.

Me: Why?

Pai: Because they will stop eventually.

Beth catches Tart and strangles him

Beth: Call me old hag again and your dead meat. Little twerp.

Tart: Glares

Beth: By the way what are you're names?

Pai: Pai ,Tart and Kish

Everyone from my class falls about laughing

Kish: What's so funny?

Beth: You're names. Ahahaha!

Kish: Growls

Beth: Sticks tongue out

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I will leave the story there plz R&R if you like it!

Beth: That midget called me an old hag!

Me: Yeah what you gonna do.

Beth: Growls

Me: Heheh gotta go bye! Runs

Beth: Get back here!! Runs after me


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi and welcome to the second chapter of aliens invade my English class!

Kish: So you did decide to continue it then.

Me: Uh- huh. Ok now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Pudding: Me oh me na no da!

Me: Shoot

Pudding: **Footymew101 does not own Tmm **na no da.

Me: And off we go!

--

Danni: Oh no Mr T's coming back!

Annie: Damn I was gonna eat Kish.

Kish: You will not eat me.

Mr T: I'm back class. What the- (faints)

Me: Um I think we killed him.

Pai: No he's just unconscious.

Class: Damn!

Annie: (bites Pai's arm) Yum! Aliens taste like chicken. Oh by the way Danni I raided your crack store.

Danni: YOU DID WHAT! Ok that's it. You are so dead.

Beth: Does anyone have a pen I could borrow. Mine broke.

Me: A bit off topic.

(Danni catches Annie and ties her up)

Danni: Now you can't eat the aliens! Mwahahahaha!

Annie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tart: I'm scared.

(Knock at door)

Robyn: Um I have a message from Mrs- Oh my God! Do you know Pai, Kish and Tart are in your English lesson?

Me: ( sarcastically) No really?

Robyn: Geez no need to be so mean about it.

Kish: Who are you?

Robyn: Robyn and yay it's Kish! (glomphs)

Kish: (sweatdrops) Help me.

Pai: I'm gonna leave now…

Me: Nooooo! You can't leave yet.

Pai: Why?

Me: Cause I haven't got to glomphs you yet.

Pai: (backs away)

Tart: Can I leave then?

Beth: No you can't midget.

Tart: Old hag!

Beth: Midget!

Tart: Old hag!

Danni: Robyn get off Kish. He's mine! (Grabs Robyn)

Robyn: Oh no he's mine!

Danni: Mine!

Robyn: Mine!

Me: Maybe you should leave now.

Kish/Pai/Tart: Yeah

Me: Ok bye! (Glomphs Pai)

Pai: (teleports)

Danni/ Robyn: Nooooo! Kish don't leave!

Kish: Bye! (gets glomphed by Robyn and Danni)

Me: Bye Tart! (hugs)

Tart/Kish: (teleports)

Annie: I'm still tied up!

Me: Whatever. (Bell rings)

Class: Yay lunch time!

Annie: Hello! I'm hungry! Hello!? You can untie me now!

**END!**

--

Me : So please review and no flames!

Pudding: Stay tuned for the sequel na no da!

Me: It's called **Aliens invade Cat's leaving party! **My mate cat is moving to Southampton and we are having a party for her. So review if you want it!


End file.
